


Oh no, I’m about to be fucked by the criminal I’m supposed to arrest and that’s secretly what I want!

by Krisaliachan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cop/Thief fantasy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gloves kink, PWP, Partial Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on job, This is what happens when I'm left to my own devices, Two dorks fooling around when they shouldn't, oc/canon couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/pseuds/Krisaliachan
Summary: In which a chase after the infamous phantom thief Joker takes a turn for the worst. [Well, it's actually a turn for the best since Akira, pardon, Joker is her lover anyway and being cornered, undressed and fucked until Krisalia passes out for the pleasure in an alleyway was part of tonight's plan.]





	Oh no, I’m about to be fucked by the criminal I’m supposed to arrest and that’s secretly what I want!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/gifts).



> Oh, come on, it's just a self-indulgent pwp to celebrate Joker's debut on Smash, go on and have fun.
> 
> [To Bly once more!]

The brick wall feels cold, coarse and slightly grainy on her nipples. Every time her breasts [oh so deliciously partially naked, the cups of her bra were merely pulled down by greedy red clad hands] slip down on the rough texture, a sharp squeal escapes past the detective’s lips before she can even think to will it down. Her nipples are sore and burn like lit matches. It feels dirty, incredibly dirty.   
And unbelievably right.

 

“ How does it feel, Treasure? ”

 

His voice is a low hiss, possessive and dangerous enough to send a chill in her spine that has her hips shaking. Well, if only her hips could shake more than they are now, as they violently and rapidly crash into Akira’s lap with all sorts of wet noises that sound even louder as they normally are, given the slight echo of the alleyway they’ve found themselves in that night.   
His question is met with a ragged breath, and an aching squeezing sensation on his cock that makes his head spin like a pinwheel on a windy day. If that’s what it takes to make his darling so revved up, the phantom thief thinks in between the thrusts, he’d have given credit to Krisalia’s suggestion to love her " in the wild " _waaaaaaay_ earlier. Besides, the fun they’re having right now is worth the risk of being caught red-handed by someone poking around their nose after one drink too many [and, all in all, it kinda fits the scenario, right? One of the things Roppongi is famous for is its nightlife, and sure they won’t be the last horny couple having a quickie in the side streets, isn’t it?] Not wanting to let go of her hips just to brush away few locks of [beloved] bright purple hair, Akira nips on her earlobe messily, lost in his own hunger.

 

“ It feels good to be fucked silly in a dirty alley, huh? * **Ahn** *… what a shameless gal that I have here in my hands tonight, ditching any sense of * **mh** * modesty and duty just to gorge on my cock! Does any of your coworkers know how much * **nnnghfuckfuckfuck** * you like to have your dripping pussy to be filled and creamed by me, Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? What a slutty double agent that you are, you little pervert! ”

 

This time, he gets his answer: a cute, amused little laugh. Her hair, as of now, are a curtain of purple wisterias [her shampoo, for which he’s absolutely crazy] that hide her lovely reddened face from sight, but nonetheless Akira catches a glimpse of a sensual smile.

 

“ If you said that with * **mh** * t-the intention to make me feel ashamed of myself… you completely missed the target, honey! * **Ah!** * T-that was a good thrust, Joker… bury yourself deeper in me, fill me with your girthy rod… ravish me as you please, honey, because there’s nothing I want more in this world than this… ”

 

Inwardly, Akira sighs of relief. He still remembers the first time he tried to use a rougher dirty talk with her, only to panic at the sight of Krisalia in tears and sobbing uncontrollably: it took hours and hours of him cradling her in his arms before cuddles, kisses and sincere apologies reassured the heartbroken detective that he didn’t mean any of that, that _no, of course that I don’t think that you’re a slut who would spread her legs for anybody…_

Mastering his dirty talking was more difficult that Akira imagined, but worthwhile. As they grew as a couple, so it grew their mutual trust and comprehension: learning what she liked, what she didn’t and what she was willing to try was sometimes tricky, sometimes simple. For example, on the day that Akira discovered that Krisalia loved to bits the master/maid scenario, there were two happy dorks and an hideout reworked only for roleplay purposes [not to mention a drastic drop of money in one of the many Akira’s secret bank account, because the frizzy-haired dork would never buy a cheap dress for his pretty detective. Only high-quality cosplays and the softest frills were deemed worthy of being wore in his presence].

But being lost in thought, although briefly, doesn’t go unnoticed by the purple-haired detective [noticing strange behaviours in suspects is part of her job, after all], so Krisalia wills back a pout and bumps her hips in his lap, as a way to catch again Akira’s attention. Criminals, honestly.

 

“ ...Honey, I’d like you to pay attention to the here and now. If you space out, it kinda kills the mood. ”

 

She can’t see the way Akira regains the mischievous twinkle in his obsidian eyes, now free from the porcelain constraints of his domino mask, but she definitely feels the speed of his thrusts picking up again, along with a purr that _ngh, fuckyes_ surely restores the mood.

 

“ _Ops._ My bad, Treasure! Soooo, you were saying that * **mfhn** * you like * **ahn** * to have your * **mh** * pussy fucked up! To! The! Last! Inch! * **Mmmmhfh** * I’m already swimming in your juices, my little sex-crazed angel… Everything * **nh** * everything is so sweet and wet and * **a-ah** * t-tight and hot… ”

 

On her part, Krisalia is in heaven. Sure, the brick wall is cold and scratches her delicate skin and she’ll have to deal with the consequences the following day, but that was exactly what she was looking for: a perfect backdrop for her little _oh no, I’m about to be fucked by the criminal I’m supposed to arrest and that’s secretly what I want!_ fantasy. And Akira, pardon, _Joker_ does a wonderful job in teasing her verbally and physically, not to mention all those magnificent kissing trails he leaves in the curve of her neck [which Krisalia will have to cover later with layers and layers of makeup], the way his leathery fingers are possessively gripping her hips, how he’s literally pounding her from behind and he’s so impossibly hard, slick and delicious with all those groans and moans he’s making and she’s filled to the brim with _Akira, my lovely Akira_ and that’s so _beautiful_ a-and she’s aware that moaning this loudly isn’t good for their plan, but _who cares, let me cum, please master Akira, I beg you, please please please-_

And, suddenly, she becomes a whirlwind. Krisalia spins on her heels [not because she wanted that, but Akira yanked her arm so quickly that she didn’t have any choice but to follow her twirling body] and finds herself with her back to the wall, just in time to have a delightful view of Akira’s face, flushed and drunk with desire, before their lips crash together in a flurry of kisses. To be honest, her hope was to reach their high in the former position, but Krisalia can’t say no to kisses during lovemaking. Also, she can’t say no to wrapping her legs on her favorite criminal’s hips while he bangs her to the wall and gives anything he’s got and _oh no, noooo, I’m so full of you, love-_

 

“ A-Akira, honey, please * **chup** * cum with me, cum * **nh** * with * **oh dear!** * w-w-with- ”

 

And then there’s fire, liquid fire of ancient stars bursting through all of her, of them, and for a moment they swear to see the entire Milky Way swirling in the eyes of their beloved. For her, when she regains some consciousness, the Milky Way is temporarily nested in her womb, slowly dripping down her inner thighs [why she ends up using all these star metaphors, she wonders? It’s because of Akira’s name, literally meaning _morning star?_ Either way, it feels cute].

He’s still holding her, well past the orgasm that had him feel weak in the knees [oh, so that’s why they’re sitting on the concrete. Wait, no, that’s not hygenic!], nuzzling his nose in the curve of her neck and bathing in the sweet scent of sex and wisteria. Akira feels an hand caressing his nape and _fuck,_ he could melt for a second time if Krisalia decides to go on with the cuddles. God, now all he wants is a bed and be cuddled to sleep.

 

“ ...even if fucking silly outdoors is a blast as I imagined, I must say… cuddles are much more appreciated on a soft bed. _Nee_ , Akira? How far is the nearest hideout? ”

 

He rises up just to deliver a sloppy kiss on her cheek, before mentally mapping out all the hideouts nearby. They’re in Roppongi, near the Grand Hyatt Hotel area, and there’s one hideout not too far away that offers a lovely view on the Tokyo Tower: what better backdrop for some aftercare, sleepy cuddles and a rich breakfast the following day?

 

“ Can you walk, love? There’s one we can reach in less than thirty minutes, view on the Tokyo Tower included. And, for tomorrow's breakfast, I’ll add in fresh _crepes suzettes_ with cream and strawberries, cooked by yours truly.”

  
Krisalia cocks an eyebrow, a little smirk blooming on her swollen lips.

 

“ Still sure you don’t have an obsession with all French things, honey? ”

 

Akira’s smile is bright as the morning star, as the thief picks up his beloved and tired detective in his arms.

 

“ I really don’t know what you’re talking about, _ma chére._ ”


End file.
